If I say jump, would you?
by Nottodaysatan1
Summary: Hermione lost Ron and goes to America to try and heal her wounds from her loss. Dean and Sam are on another case like usual when a mysterious girl happens to stumble right in the middle of it. Can Dean help Hermione heal? What will happen when one of them starts to fall, and what does Castiel have to do with it? (First fan fiction please don't judge to harshly if its bad.)
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, um first off i don't own any of these characters or anything that connects to these characters.  
This is my first fan fiction i will be writing so the chapters will be kind of slow to update while i still try and figure out how to add chapters so i apologise for that but i hope you all enjoy. :)

Bridie xx

After the war everything wasn't the same.  
People were different, everyone was effected because of it. People had lost friends, family and people they knew and care about and they all grieved for them, they even grieved for the people they didn't personally know because they knew that they would have loved ones and friends that missed them dearly.

Looking down at the headstone in front of me I couldn't help but let my tears fall freely at the writing on the large headstone. Ron Weasley.  
I can still feel the kiss he gave me during the final battle, I wipe away a fresh tear as it falls down my face. I still can't believe it, he's gone. I kiss my fingertips and bring it over his name. "I love you and I always will." I turn around and walk into Harry's arms and we hold each other as we both silently cried over our best friend. "I miss him so much Harry!" He holds me as I cry into the curve of his neck and I can feel the sobs rack his body. "I miss him too 'Mione, I miss him too." He plants a soft kiss onto my hair before turning us around and apparating us to the Burrow.

I stare at the flames with a bottle of firewhiskey in my hands, repeatedly bringing it to my lips so I can continue to feel the liquid burn in my stomach with every sip I had, just to make sure I still felt something.  
During the final battle Fred had almost died, but Ron had make sure to push him away far enough to only get injured but that meant that Ron got caught in the wall that had fallen. I continue to be lost in the memories that I had with Ron that I didn't notice when Harry walked in and sat down next to me until he put a reassuring hand on my shoulder.  
I turn to look at Harry and hand him the bottle that had recently become dear to me, he takes it from me and has a sip while looking into the fire. It had been a few hours since we all left from Ron's funeral and hardly anyone has said a word since, the Burrow hasn't been the same, normally full of life it's now full of grief and silence. "How's Ginny?" Harry takes another sip before handing the bottle back to me and sighing.  
"She's taking it pretty hard but we talked about Ron and all the memories we had with him and she said she felt a little bit better but I know she is just trying to stay strong." We sat in silence for what seemed hours just sitting and remembering until we finally succumb to sleep.

"There you are dears, I was wondering where you both had wandered off too." I awake to hear Molly's voice, I look up to see her wiping her hands on her apron with a broken smile on her face. We nod and follow her into the kitchen and help her food the food onto the table.

After breakfast Harry and I decide to go for a walk and sit at the pond near the burrow. "What are you going to do now 'Mione?" I look over at the pond and tuck a few stray hairs behind me ear and turn to Harry.  
"I've been thinking and I want to go away for a bit, maybe a holiday and see a new place and do a few new things just to try and move on." I notice Harry's slight smile faded a bit but he nodded anyway. "Where were you planning on going?"  
I lean my head on his shoulder and close my eyes for a moment, "I'm not sure yet, maybe go to America see new places, I don't know how long I will be gone but I can't stay here anymore, not for a while at least, everywhere reminds me of Ron and how he isn't here anymore to share any more moments with us, to laugh with us or pull the occasional prank with Fred and George. I know it may be selfish of me to do such a thing and run away from my problems but I can't do it anymore I just need time by myself, you understand don't you Harry?"  
I look up at Harry and he is looking away from me, "I understand, I just thought you would go back to school, but I understand what you're saying. Do you know when you will leave?" I stand up and take Harry's hand to help him up. "As soon as possible."


	2. Chapter 2

After packing all my belongings into my charmed bag I walk down the stairs to say goodbye to everyone at the Burrow. Everyone is huddled around in the living room, I give everyone one a hug goodbye and walk to the apparition point behind the wards of the Burrow and picture an old car yard that I found out about. I look back towards the Burrow before apparating away.

I open my eyes and see the old car yard just down the road and I make my way to it. I pull my wand out of my pocket and knock on the door a few times but everything is silent. "Hello?" I hear a small crash inside so I open the door and see that a few plates have crashed onto the ground. I hold my wand out in front of me instantly. "Hello is anyone here?" It's silent until I can hear I creaking of a floor board behind me, I turn around and before I can do anything I can feel my head connect with the floor and I couldn't help the groan of pain that came out of me. Before I know it I had water splashed onto my face. I cough from the water and open my eyes to see an older man with a cap pointing a gun at me, I hold my hands up in surrender and look at the man so is looking curiously at me. "What do you want?" I couldn't get any word out because the gun he was holding was slowly moving closer to my face. "C-could you please get the gun out of my f-face?" He moves the gun out of my face but still has it pointing at me. I make a move to stand up but I make the mistake to stand up to fast and I fall back down with my head spinning. "Are you alright lady?" I look up and nod but he helps me up and leads me to a chair and gets me something to put on my head. "I apologise, I didn't mean to barge in but I heard a crash and thought something was wrong, you can never be too careful." I look up at him and he is still looking at me funny. "Yeah you can never be too careful. What's your name anyway?" I hold my hand out but he doesn't take. "Hermione Granger, and you are?" I give him a small smile which he doesn't return it. "Bobby Singer, what do you want?"

A phone starts ringing and Bobby answers it and steps away. I look around the kitchen which I seem to be in, it's not exactly the best kitchen but it's decent enough. "What do you mean you lost it? Well now you will just have to come back here and sort it out then ya idjits!" I look through the doorway as Bobby comes back in. "Sorry about that, what are you doing here anyways, you sound like you're a long way from home." He grabs a beer out of the fridge and sits opposite me. "Well I just got here actually, something happened and I needed a holiday so I chose to come here but I don't actually know where I am and I saw this place and thought maybe someone could help me." Bobby takes a sip of his beer and nods towards my wand. "What's with the stick?" I pick it up from the ground and put it into my pocket. "It's nothing." He eyes me curiously before taking another sip. "What are you?" I feel myself pale. "Excuse me?"

I see his hand make his way towards the gun discarded on the table before quickly grabbing it. I grab my wand and point it at him. "Please lower the gun!" I feel something hard press against the back of my head and I freeze immediately. "You called us back here and we find you with a girl pointing a stick at you, wow Bobby that's lame." I quickly turn around and push the guy backwards. "STUPEFY!" I turn back to Bobby and point my want at him, "I am not in the mood to deal with you, now please lower your gun!" I look at Bobby whose eyes were wide and he drops his gun on the ground as I turn around to the other man and go to help him up but before could help him I hear a gunshot and a sharp pain in my leg and I couldn't help but scream as I fall to the floor.

"MERLIN'S BEARD THAT FUCKING HURTS!" I put pressure onto my leg to stop the bleeding and scream again. "Did she just say merlins beard?" I look towards the two man huddled away talking. "CAN YOU PEOPLE PLEASE STOP TALKING AND HELP ME WITH MY DAMN LEG?" The younger man with a leather jacket walks towards me and kneels down so he is eye level with me. "Oh stop playing around sweetheart, what are you sometime of demon or what?" I look at him and couldn't help the scowl directed at him. "For your information I am not a demon or anything like that thank you!" He chuckles before grabbing my face and bringing it close to his. "Well what are you then, cause you sure as hell not normal if you did something like that." I shake his hand off my face and tilt my chin up higher. "For your information I'm a witch and I'm not-" I feel something hard hit me and everything goes black.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, so I realised that I never really showed the rating and everything so I thought I should do that now.  
This is be a smut story but at the same time there will be fluff, and in my personal opinion there isn't enough Hermione/Dean pairings so I decided to write one.  
So I hope you all enjoy.

I slowly open my eyes and realise three things. One, I am tied to a chair. Two, my head hurts, and three, I have four guys all looking at me.  
"Can people please stop hitting my head, I do use it you know." I try to move my arms to escape but I quickly realise that there is no way I can get out of this so I lean back in the chair and get comfortable. "Dean let the witch go, she will not harm you." I look up to see a man in a trench coat looking at this Dean guy. "Cas she is a witch, we can't just let her go she is dangerous!"  
I watch as Cas walk over to me and untie the rope and holds his hand out for me to take. I look over the other men and hesitate and first before grabbing onto his hand as he helps me out of the chair as I mumble a quick thank you to him.

"Hermione is a witch, she is from a secret side of Britain that only Wizards and Witches are able to access. These types of beings are born with their magic in their blood, not those who make deals with demons so she will not hurt you. There is a reason she is here actually."  
I look over to Cas who has a small smile on his face which kind of unnerves me. "What do you mean there is a reason I'm here?" I don't dare to move from my seat while three pairs of eyes are on me at all times so I just go with shifting in my seat every few seconds.  
"I brought you here Hermione." I look up at Cas as she places his hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry but you couldn't have because I apparated myself here, I don't know how I got to this exact place but." I instantly stop talking as I bring my lower lip in and chew on it as I think about everything.  
How did I get here? I remember someone telling me about this, right?

I'm pulled out of my thoughts my Cas' voice. "I planted that image into your head Hermione." For once I am speechless. "But how, that's impossible right, for a muggle anyway." Cas was interrupted by a taller man with longish brown hair, wearing a plaid shirt. "I'm sorry, what's a muggle?"  
I look quizzically at the tall man before he holds his hand out for me to shake and I slowly hold my hand out and take his. "I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean who you already met. I'm sorry, Cas told us about you and what you are and I'm really fascinated. I mean who knew that there would be witches and wizards let that were born with magic and not have anything to do with demons, I mean wow." I look at him and he has a sparkle in his eye, well at least he is nicer than his brother, that's for sure. "Um, thank you Sam, a muggle is a non-magical person, but it still doesn't explain how he put the image in my head." Cas stands up straighter and without missing a beat he says the words I never thought I would ever hear in my life. "I am the angel of lord, Castiel."

I sit there in silence for a moment before shaking my head. "Well I was not expecting that, that's for sure, but I will keep an open mind. So why exactly did you send me here then?" I stay seated while Dean has his eyes on me, the look in his eyes are mixed with so many different emotions that I can't figure out any of them. "The Winchesters need your help." Just as I was about to ask what they need help with Dean pushes his way past Sam and Bobby to stand in front of Castiel. "Wait, so you're telling me that you sent this witch to help us and you don't even tell me or Sam about it and you expect us to just accept it? I don't trust her, you say that she is a good 'Witch' when all the other times we have come across things like her, they practically pull peoples teeth out and put hex bags into people's cars and not to mention that they all work with demons! I'm sorry Cas but we don't need this things help, now send her back or whatever!"

While I listened to Deans little speech I could slowly feel my anger building up. Without realising it I pull my wand out and push dean up against the closet wall and point my wand against his throat and notice that his expression changes from shocked to angry real fast. Before I know it I am being knocked towards the ground and dean coming towards me. "Locomotor Mortis!" As soon as I sent the curse towards Dean his legs lock up and he falls down and lands next to me and starts to yell. "Silencio" I get up and wipe any dirt off of my jeans. "Okay so now that's settled for the moment I can explain something. I am not a thing, I don't even work with demons, I was born with my magic and since I honestly have nothing to do in America apart from sight-seeing then if you need help then I shall help you with whatever it is." I look over to Sam, Bobby and Cas. Bobby looks like he is trying not to laugh at Dean who is currently rolling around on the floor trying to yell. Cas is looking at the ceiling for some reason and Sam is staring wide-eyed at me before clearing his throat and rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Listen, Hermione, is it?" I sigh and nod while Sam continues. "Well, Hermione, it's not that we don't appreciate you wanting to help us and everything, but the thing is, is that our job is dangerous, we fight things that can kill people and we can't afford to have another body on our hands." Sam takes a seat and looks at Dean and chuckles slightly while Dean glares at him from the floor.  
"Not to be rude but I think I can handle doing whatever it is that you guys do. My best friend is Harry Potter, and since the first day I met him my life has been in danger and not just because of that reason, but also because I'm a muggle born. I recently just fought in the biggest war the wizard community has ever seen, I have been tortured countless times, had unforgivable curses thrown my way more than enough times as well as seen many friends get killed my werewolf's and vampires and the most darkest wizards and wizards in all of Britain, so instead of sitting down doing nothing but live in those memories I want to help you, and I'm more than capable of taking care of myself and I may even be some use to you both, whether you trust me or not, so give me a damn chance!"

-  
Hey everyone. So for those of you who have read my fic so far, thank you and I hope it isn't too bad because it is my first time writing a fic, so if there are any questions or anything then please ask and I will try and answer. And I apologise if the updates may be slow but I plan to have maybe about 30+ chapters in this fiction, so thank you everyone for reading.  
Bridie. xx


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to the people how gave me reviews, im not going to lie I got all happy like a 5 year old with a puppy so thank you again.  
Sorry if the updates on the chapters are slow but I promise there will be a lot more for those who are interested in this fic.  
Bridie. Xx

After my short rant I take a deep calming breath as I feel my emotions start to overwhelm me.  
"Wait how old are you, Hermione?" I look over to Sam and give him a slight smile.  
"Almost nineteen, back home people said I was the brightest witch for my age, they also said I was an insufferable-know-it-all." I finish off with a shrug. I sit back down onto the chair I was recently tied in and stare down at my hands.  
"So you're saying that you're almost nineteen and have been in one of the biggest wars where you come from and survived?" I nod and shrug again.  
"I've also helped Harry get rid of Voldemort and help him collect the sorcerer's stone in my first year at Hogwarts as well as been petrified by a basilisk in my second year in my third year I used a time turner and punched my enemy in the face, fourth year well nothing much really happened there apart from the tri-wizard tournament, in my fifth year Harry, Ron and I helped the Order of the Phoenix to try and defeat Voldemort again as well as defeat a group of death eaters at the same time, while in my sixth year that when the war really started to begin." I let out a breath of air after realising that was a lot of talking in a short amount of time. I look around at everyone including Dean who is still silent on the floor but they all have a shocked expression on their face apart from Cas, he is looking at the ceiling again.  
"Wow, I honestly don't know what to say to that, apart from wow." I shrug once more and grab my bag and start rummaging through it to find a bottle of fire whiskey. "Anyone up for a drink then?"

After letting Dean go of the spells we all sat around and continued explaining my story as well as Sam and Deans and the case they are currently on.  
I pour everyone another drink of fire whiskey which they seem to like and I notice that everyone is starting to stumble over their words. "So yeah, there uh yeah seem to be more and more of these suspicious deaths happening and we, well we don't have any idea on how they have died, but Wait- I have footage from somewhere that we haven't looked over yet, TO THE LAPTOP!" I couldn't help my giggle as Sam stood up and tried to make his way over his laptop before sitting on the chair and passing out. Bobby shakes his head before standing up and making his way over to Sam.  
"I think we should call it a night, everyone has had enough excitement for one day so we can continue this tomorrow." Bobby turns me and sighs while draping a blanket over Sam who is mumbling incoherently in his sleep about something. "Unfornutely there aren't any spare rooms so you will have to make do with the couch." I nod at Bobby as he makes his way to his room. 

I stand up and make my way over to Sam and pull out my wand when Dean pipes up. "Don't you dare point that thing at him!" I turn around to him and shrug. "Don't worry I'm just moving him." I levitate Sam and move him in to the lounge room and place him on the ground and I transfigure a few books into two mattresses with pillows and blankets and place Sam in one. "There, now you both won't get uncomfortable." I turn to Dean who is scowling at me.  
"Honestly what is your problem? I am just trying to help you both out!" I refrain from stamping my foot on the ground so I go with crossing my arms over my chest instead as Dean stands up and walks over to me so his face is inches away from mine.  
"My problem is, is that I don't trust you or your kind, and we don't need your help so do us all a favour and leave, we all heard your little sob story and I call bull on it, so why don't you leave us alone and run back to your little harry potter!"  
I take a step back from him at his words, I try my hardest to keep the tears from falling, so instead I turn around and walk out of the house and stand outside for a while and let the cool air calm me.


	5. Chapter 5

So my updates will be more frequent for the next few days because I am unfortunately sick which sucks especially as how I have a drama performance to perform in 5 days, but I just want to say again, thank you to everyone that has been reading my first fan fiction and I hope you all enjoy, at first it does start off a bit slow so I apologise but I hope you all keep reading.

Bridie xx

I open my eyes to find Castiel standing above me and I couldn't help but jump and put a hand over my erratic heartbeat. "You scared me Cas." He tilts his head to the side while still looking at me funny. "I don't understand, why are you sleeping outside?" I stand up and wipe the dirt of me and shake my head realising I would probably look like a mess right now. "I must have just fallen asleep while I was out here." He nods and looks to the door of Bobby's house. "They wanted me to find you." I give him a smile and thank him and make my way inside with Cas trailing behind me.

"Where did you go, Hermione?" I look over to Sam who looks like he got hit with something heavy.  
"I needed some air last night, must have fallen asleep, let me get you something for that." I go over to my bag which is sitting on the kitchen table next to Sam. I search through it until I find my potions and pull out a hangover one and hand it to him which he takes and looks at it for a moment. "What is it?" He opens the lid to it and smells it before holding it as far away from himself as possible but I push it closer to him.  
"It's a hangover potion, I always have a stock of it since the end of the war, it's become a ritual most mornings." He nods and regretfully drinks it all and makes a face while he coughs and I couldn't help the smile that tugs at the corner of my lips. "Probably should have mentioned that it tasted bad too, how do you feel now, Sam?" I looks up at me and smiles, "I feel a lot better actually, that is so awesome, I mean at first I was a bit hesitant but wow how did you make it?"  
I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face, "Quite simple actually, maybe one day I will show you but you might not like what goes in it." I wink at him as he face falls slightly. "Don't worry no sacrifices or anything like that, I will explain it too you another time." He nods and I look into the living room to see Dean still asleep. "Do you think he might need some?"

After making sure Dean and Bobby take some hangover potion I pull out Hogwarts A History out of my bag and sit down and start re reading it. "What's that?" I look up at Sam who is holding a cup of coffee for me and I take it out of his hands and give him the book. "It's a book about my schools history, if you want to read it you can, I have more books about different things in the wizard society so if you want to learn about it your welcome to read them."  
I send him a smile which he returns, "I'd like that a lot, thank you, but first maybe we should check out that footage and figure out what exactly we are dealing with." He stands up and I follow him into the study where Bobby and Dean were talking. Sam pulls out his laptop and brings up the footage which we all gather around to look at.

We watch as a couple is standing out back of a nightclub talking as a cloaked figure stalks around them like prey, soon follows two more cloaked figures. The cloaked figure pull something out and they couple are laying on the ground writhing in pain. I see something in the corner of the screen move. "Can you pause it and zoom into the corner just there?" I point to the corner where I saw something and Sam zooms in and plays it frame by frame.  
At first all we see is a dark figure moving in a weird way, followed by a flash of light covering the figure and I recognise instantly who it is, long black messy curls everywhere with a dark tattered dress. Bellatrix LeStrange.  
I feel my heart start racing and all the blood drain from my face as I start to uncontrollably shake. This can't be happening, I start to fall without realising it before I hit the ground a pair of start arms catch me and the last thing I see are a green pair of eyes looking at me before I pass out.


	6. Chapter 6

Up to chapter 6, well I think it's good to say that this fic is coming along nicely.  
If there are any questions or anything about this fic then please post them and I will reply to them. Thank you all for reading, please review so I know that people like my story and if not let me know. Please and thank you. Xx

Bridie. Xx

I open my eyes to see three sets of eyes staring at me. I roll over and stand up, noticing how I'm still shaking slightly. I run my hands through my hair and let out a shaky breath noticing how I have been sweating.  
"Hermione, are you alright, looks like you've seen a ghost or something!" I look over to Bobby who looks worried and I nod. "I'm fine thank you, I should have seen a ghost." Bobby looks confused and I shake my head.  
"I'm sorry to ask but my I have a shower and then explain?" Bobby nods and I grab my bag and follow him to the bathroom. "Listen, are you alright missy?" I nod and give him a tight smile. "For now, I will explain when I come back out okay." He nods and returns to the study, leaving me standing in front of the bathroom trying to bring myself together.

I turn on the shower so the water is boiling and covers the bathroom in steam. I get undressed and stand under the hot refreshing stream of water. I could feel tears start to gather in my eyes, I put my head on the shower wall and let them fall down my cheeks to mix with the water.  
I couldn't help the small flashes of the war and my time in Malfoy Manor go through my head, I feel my anger, guilt, sadness and grief all build up into one, I didn't realise the small dent in the wall of the shower covered in blood was my blood until I look down at my hand and notice it bleeding and starting to bruise as the blood drops off of my hand and goes down the drain.  
I start scrubbing my body to get rid of the blood before I move to my left arm and stare at the carving in my arm that Bellatrix gave me. I stare at it as I slide down the wall of the shower and start to cry.  
This is the first time I really allow myself to cry, not just for Ron, but for everything that has happened. I thought it would have been over, we all that it would have been. Voldemort was dead so that should be the end of it.  
Aurors were out catching any remaining death eaters that may try to continue Voldemort's work but obviously they didn't account for Bellatrix and a few others to still be alive and in America still doing Voldemort's dirty work.

After drying myself and pulling out a pair of dark skinny jeans and a black tank top and a light jacket I pull them on and brush my hair and put it up into a ponytail.  
I venture back into the study were everyone is once again crowded around Sam's laptop while Castiel is staring at a book.  
Nervously I put my hands in my back pocket and walk towards everyone. "Death Eaters." They all look up at me with confused looks on their faces. I take a seat and start explaining to them about Voldemort and his followers and how they only wanted purebloods in the magical society and how they wanted to wipe out muggleborn's, blood traiters and muggles.  
By the end of the explanation everyone was staring wide-eyed at me in shock. "So what you're saying is that this moldy guy," I interrupt Dean to correct him. "Voldy whatever guy, he wanted to kill everyone because they weren't purebloods and weren't worthy of your so called magic?" I nod for a second. "That's pretty much it, the funny thing is that he wasn't even a pureblood himself, he was half-blood." Sam nods and looks at me. "So what does that have to do with the strange deaths and the way you passed out and started screaming and pretty clawing Dean?" I look over to Dean and give him a small apologetic look. "Well the woman in the corner was Bellatrix LeStrange, she was supposedly killed in the final battle at Hogwarts but I see that it wasn't actually her, see was Voldemort's right hand man so to speak, she also tortured me in Malfoy Manor when I wouldn't tell her where we got the sword of Gryffindor from, she is also the reason why I have this scar on my arm and why I have to take multiple potions a day to stop the effects of the Cruciatus Curse."  
I lift up my sleeve and show them the word Mudblood carved into my arm and I hear Sam gasp.  
"Unfortunetly because it was carved in by dark magic I can't use a concealment charm to hide it."  
After that everyone was silent for a long time. 


	7. Chapter 7

This might be a sort of spoiler but I'm planning to start the Dean/Hermione fluff in either this chapter or the next, it will be kind of gradual and I think I might start doing Dean's POV as well so fingers crossed guys and stay with me.

Bridie xx.

I open another bottle of fire whiskey while I stand outside of the front door of Bobby's. To be honest with the amount of bottles of this stuff I have I could easily start my own bar. I sip some of the drink and relish in the fire feeling in the pit of my stomach.  
"Hey, 'Mione, I just wanted to say sorry." I jump at the sound of Deans voice and out of reflex I pull my wand out and point it at him. When I realise that it's him I mumble an apology and put my wand back in the pocket of my jeans. I came to realisation that he called me the nickname Harry and Ron gave me and at the memory of Ron I could feel the tears start to come forth, I wipe violently at my eyes and let out a broken chuckle.  
"Sorry about that, after the war I'm a bit on edge." He nods and stands next to me and puts his hands in his pocket while he looks out into the distance with me.  
"I'm sorry for the way I've treated you." I turn to him and hand him the bottle which he declines. "That's alright, I understand the whole trust issues thing, and can I ask why you just called me 'Mione?"  
He shrugs and looks over at me with a smirk on his face. "Just seemed to kind of fit I guess, saved me the trouble of saying your full name." I nod as I understand, that's what Ron and Harry said. I take another a large sip of the drink at the remembrance of Ron again. "So how did you get onto the trail of Death Eaters anyway?" We sit in silence for a moment before Dean speaks again.

"Bobby called and told us about strange deaths in South Carolina and no one had a clue what it was, Sam did some research and came up with nothing so we stayed on the trail but still nothing, until you came along that is and cleared things up a bit."  
I give him a smile which he returns and I feel captured by his smile for a moment before shaking my head and taking another sip of fire whiskey.  
"So when would we leave?"  
He looks at me and is about to argue when I cut him off. "You just heard my story so you know that I can take care of myself and besides you both would get yourself killed out there without my help and magic, I know more about these Death Eaters and Bellatrix than you do, and you wouldn't be able to fight them off so I will be coming with you whether you like it or not and besides obviously you need me if Castiel had planted this place into my head, so deal with it!"  
I couldn't help that I snapped at him.

I take a deep breath to calm myself down and apologise to him. "No I think you're right, we would need your help with this one, but we aren't going to leave until you have had some training, don't argue either, you need to know at least the basics like fighting and how to handle a gun and from what I understand about your people is that a gun can still be affective, speaking of affective, how is your leg?" He looks down to the leg which he shot at and I shift uncomfortably as he slowly rakes his eyes back up to mine.  
"Its fine, you just grazed it so I was able to heal it with no problem, and I think I can do that, while I was home for the holidays I did some self-defence classes in case Malfoy and his gang tried anything violent towards me so I got a start. Its funny actually." I look at the bottle in my hand then look at Dean. "Who would have thought that Hermione Granger. Brightest witch of her age would be standing here drinking a full bottle of fire whiskey completely unaffected by its contents when a little over a year ago one sip of this and I was on my ass and passed out." I chuckled slightly and took another sip and Dean walked back inside.  
I stay outside until I have pretty much finished the bottle and walk back inside and offer to make some food for Dinner for everyone.

I walk back inside shaking my head, she may be young but she has been through enough for two lifetimes. I grab a beer from the fridge and walk over to Sammy who is sitting down reading a large book. "What's that?" I take a sip and look at him as he looks like a six year old who was just given ten puppies. "It's a book Hermione lent me, it's about her school's history and honestly I have never read anything like this in my life. I mean the school has moving stair cases, ghosts that don't try and kill people but just kind of hang around the school and a half giant that likes to take in stray creatures like a dragon and a thing called a Hippogriff. There classes sounds amazing too, like they have potions class, defence against the dark art, arithmacy, divination. All of it sounds surreal and Hermione is even in this book which says that she is the brightest witch for age. I just can't get over all of this, it's surreal!"  
I stare at him in silence not sure of what to say. "No more sugar for you." Sam rolls his eyes and continues reading. "Ha ha, Dean. All I'm saying is that there is literally a whole other world out there that we don't know about and we have one of the smartest witches her with us, I consider us lucky."  
I look over to Sam and nod, Sam is right. We are lucky, for the moment anyway. 


	8. Chapter 8

14 followers and 500 views, I would definitely say that this is going good since I started writing this fanfic two days ago. So thank you everyone who has read this, you guys are awesome!

Bridie xx.

I spent the next day with Sam and Dean training me and teaching me how to shoot which was a lot more difficult than I thought but I always have been a quick learner so I got it under control rather quickly.  
While we were having a break I was pulled out of my thoughts when a familiar sound of an owl catches my attention. I stand up and walk over to where a light brown is perched on an old car, I gently pat its head and notice a roll of parchment is attached to its foot which it lift up for me to untie it. I open the parchment while I hold my breath and let it go when I realise it was Harry that sent me a letter.  
The owl gently nips my finger and I pat it again. "Hey girl, I have treats inside, come on." I grab a hold of the end of my sleeve and hold my arm out for the beautiful bird to climb on. I walk inside and Bobby almost falls off the chair he's sitting it when he notices the owl on my arm, I move over to the sink and let it climb onto it. "I'll write a letter back then I will give you a treat okay girl?" The owl ruffles it's feathers slightly and gets comfortable as I write a response to Harry's letter letting him know I'm safe and alright before getting a treat out of my bag and giving it to the owl as I tie the piece of parchment to its leg before flying out of the house.

When I turn around I have three pairs of eyes staring at me, "Sorry it's the way we communicate in my world." Dean clears his throat and finishes his sandwich before standing up and clapping his hands together.  
"We should leave now so we can get back on the trail of those Death Eaters." He picks up his duffel bag and says bye to Bobby, followed closely behind by Sam. I pick up my little bag and walk over to Bobby and hesitantly lean in to give him a hug. "I just wanted to say thank you, Bobby, it means a lot for you to have helped me." He waves his hand and smiles. "Shucks girly, your making me blush. I have something for you since you're going with the boys." He turns away for a second to pick up a medium sized box and hands it to me, I open it to find different kind of ID's in there for different things as well as a small cell phone. "Just a little something to say thanks, you know if you hadn't shown up here when ya did, those boys would have been in over their heads out there, so thanks, I guess." I give Bobby a large smile and another hug before walking out the door and heading to Dean's car and hoping in the back seat.

I look through the rear view mirror to see Hermione asleep across the backseat so I turn the music down slightly so not to wake her. "You know Dean, I'm kind of proud of you." I look at Sammy for a second before looking back at the road.  
"Really, why is that Sammy?" He doesn't say anything for a bit as if he is thinking of what to say next. "You know, for accepting Hermione and what she is, obviously not straight away, but still. You've been trying and for that I feel proud of you." I chuckled at Sam's little speech and continued concentrating on the road.  
"Well thanks for that Sam, I still don't trust her fully but I do trust her enough to not get us killed or to kill us but the rest of my trust she is going to have to earn."  
We sit in silence for the rest of the trip until we get to a motel. "You go park and I'll get us a room." Sam gets out of the car as I find somewhere to park before cutting off the engine and turning around in my seat to face Hermione who is still asleep.

I reach over and shake her softly and notice how soft her skin is and how her brown curly hair has softly fallen over her face, I resist the urge to move the stray pieces of hair out of her face and continue to shake her until I am greeted with a pair of golden brown eyes.  
I clear my throat and let her know that we are at a motel and hop out of the car and grab mine and Sam's bag out of the trunk as Sam walks over with the room key.  
Hermione walks in after Sam and heads straight to one of the beds and takes of her shoes before hiding under the covers and falls back asleep. I turn to Sam who is looking around his bag for something. "Rock, paper, scissors you for the bed."  
He looks up at me and shakes his head before continuing looking through his bag. "Nah you have the bed, I think I'm going to do more research from some of the books Hermione has, maybe try and figure out a few things." He pulls out a couple of books that she must have given him to read and puts them on the table.  
I head into the bathroom and have a shower before going to sleep with the feeling that something big is happening. 


	9. Chapter 9

So I have started to right a bit of fluff between dean and Hermione, obviously it's off to a slow start but will become for frequent.  
Please let me know what you think of it and if you want to see something happen then I will accept ideas and will give you full credit for it and dedicate that chapter to you. And still thanking you guys for reading it, it honestly makes me so happy.

Bridie. Xx

I wake up with my heart thumping rapidly in my chest, and covered in sweat while my throat seems to have gone dry from possible screaming from my nightmare.  
I need to remember to take the sleeping draught I brewed otherwise Nightmares will invade my mind of a night time making sure I have the worst sleep possible and a terrible day while my memory replays the event of the war and Malfoy manor as well as seeing every one die all over again.  
I pull the blankets aside and make my way to the bathroom when a voice startles me. "Hey are you okay, Hermione"? I quickly turn around to see Sam sitting at the table with a few of my books open. I nod and head into the shower so I can let my emotions go even for a little while.  
I re-enter the room and walk over to the table and sit opposite to Sam as he looks up at me. "Not to pry, but, can I ask what your dream was about? I was thinking about waking you up but I didn't know how you would react." I pull my hair into a ponytail and wipe my eyes before leaning my elbows on the table.  
"Just the casual nightmares I get, the one I had before, it was when I was in Malfoy Manor and LeStrange was torturing me, but this time it was different." I couldn't quite figure out how it was different but it was, I just can't put my finger on it thought.  
"What are you doing anyway, have you slept yet?" He shook his head and put on of the books back down onto the table to rub his face. "I couldn't really sleep so I decided to research a few things to see exactly what we are dealing with, so far nothing really apart from knowing different spells and what they do, which I kind of hope is helpful." I nod and try to think of something.

"Okay, what do you need to know?" I look over at Sam as he thinks. "I need to know how they attack so I can try and think of a weakness." I nod and grab my bag remembering how harry let me borrow a smaller version of a pensieve. I put it on the table and grab my wand, bringing it to my temple.  
"Whoa what are you doing?" Sam tries to stop my but I wave his hand away and take out a memory and place it into the pensieve. "This is a pensieve, we can extract a memory and put the memory into it for others to view it, you want to know how they work, and I've seen how they work so instead of me telling you I can show you. All you need to do is put your face up to it."  
I can see that Sam is hesitant at first but he takes a deep breath before putting his face up to it.

"Sam, are you okay?" I try waving my hand in front of his face but it does nothing so I move to sit back down when suddenly I am being wrapped in strong arms. I look up at Sam and I can't figure out his expression. "I am so sorry you had to go through that Hermione, I honestly have no idea how to deal with all of that if I was in your position." At his words tears come to my eyes but I don't allow them to fall, I've down enough crying since the end of the war and I need to try and stop, but the way Sam is holding me I couldn't stop myself.  
I couldn't let myself turn into a puddle of tears so I push Sam away from me and wipe at my face until I am sure all the tears are gone but unfortunately probably still leaving my eyes and cheeks red and puffy from crying. "What time is it?" Sam looks at his watch while I wrap my arms around myself in some sort of comfort. "It's almost six, did you want to get some breakfast?" I nod and grab my jumper and follow same to a diner down the road.

"So, how close were you and this Ron anyway?" I take a bite of a piece of bacon and chew before answering him. "Well we were friends since our first year at Hogwarts but he kind of thought I was a know-it-all bookworm until him and Harry saved me from the troll in the girls bathroom. We've been best friends since then, around the time of the yule ball in fourth year I had feelings for him but he unfortunately started dating Lavender so I sent birds to chase him which was quite funny. But at the final battle we said to each other that when we win this war that we would be together but sadly that never happened. I admitted it to him that I loved him and when I told him he didn't say anything, he just kissed me. The next thing I know I was screaming at him to move as he pushed his brother away from a collapsing wall and he got caught in it."  
I wiped away a stray tear and looked up at same and gave him a watery smile. "He was kind, even when we always had our arguments, he would always talk with his mouth full and you could tell when he was embarrassed or angry because the tips of his ears would go as red as his hair. Even the most annoying things he used to do, I wish he could come back here and do those things again to know that everything will be alright, do you know what I mean?"  
By now I couldn't stop the tears from coming as same made his way around the booth to sit next to me and hold me.  
"I just wish he was back here with me, I want him back Sam, I just want him back"

We make our way back to the motel once Sam calmed me down, we walk through the door and I notice Dean is awake and putting on his boots when he turns to us. "Where have you guys been? You didn't leave a note, you wouldn't even answer your phones." Dean looks from Sam to me and stares at me a little bit longer then he should have before brushing past Sam and slamming the door on the way out, Sam mumbles something about been back soon before quietly opening the door and closing it again. I walk towards my bag and pull out a bottle of sleeping draught before laying down and slowly falling asleep. 


	10. Chapter 10

So I have had a few lovely people review on my fic so far and I'm glad to hear that they like it so far so thank you guys for doing that I appreciate it a lot xxx.  
I know that in the past one or two chapters it seems that it is going towards being a Sam/Hermione pairing, which I like the idea of but this fic is definitely a Dean/Hermione pairing it's just a slow process, so at the moment Sam is mainly kind of a shoulder to lean on for Hermione, in case some of you are confused.

Bridie. Xx

"Dean, stop!" I stop walking and turn around to face Sam.  
"I'm sorry Sam, but I'm kind of a bit on edge with this case and when I wake up with you and a witch gone, I kinda freaked out okay!" I look at Sam for a moment before turning around and walking away again. "I'll be back soon Sammy, I need some pie!" I continue walking until I reach a diner and order some pie.  
I pull my phone out and dial Bobby's number, after the third ring he answers. "This better be good ya idjit, I'm busy!" A leggy waitress bring me my pie and bends down as she places my food in front of me giving me a nice view before winking and walking away.  
"Ah, hello to you too Bobby." I take a bite of my pie and close my eyes at the taste. "Just get on with it Dean, I don't have all day!" I roll my eyes and take another bite.  
"Fine, I wanted to know if you did the check up on Hermione yet?" I hear rustling on the other end of the call before Bobby clears his throat. "Yeah I did, nothing out of the usual, I know a friend that mentioned something about this wizarding society she comes from, but of course I didn't believe him at the time, so I made a few calls and got all the information of her from both worlds so to speak, and honestly she's clean, she was the head of her class all throughout her school years so you have nothing to worry about with her." Bobby pauses for a second and all I can hear is silence on the other end of the line. "Bobby?"  
"Balls, hey Dean I'll have to call you back." Before I could say anything else he hangs up.

"Maybe Cas knows something." At the mention of his name, Cas in the chair opposite to me. "You called." I raise my eyebrow before finishing off the rest of my pie. "I need your help, Cas." He just stares at me in silence before nodding once.  
"I gathered that, Dean, you called me here." I stare at Cas for a second before clearing my throat. "Anyway, I need to know if this is going to be something bad because I have this feeling where something big is going to happen and I hate not knowing what it was, it almost feels the exact same way as right before Sammy died and I made the deal." I look at Cas as his brow furrows for a moment. "No, it won't be like that but it is big, yes."  
"This is the part where you tell me what exactly it is." Cas shakes his head. "No." I look disbelievingly at him. "No? What do you mean no?" Cas looks uncomfortable and shifts in his seat. "I cannot tell you Dean, because it will mess with the natural order, I must go I have said too much… uh goodbye Dean." Before I could tell him to stop he is already gone. I leave some bills on the table and head back to the motel.

"Natural order, what does this have to do with natural order?" I close the door and sit opposite from Sam. "So what have you gathered so far on these Death Eater things?" He closes the book he was researching and runs his hands through his hair.  
"Honestly Dean, it's not good."

A bit of a short chapter, I apologise but there is more to come.

Bridie. xx


	11. Chapter 11

Okay this little part isn't really relevant to the story or anything, but I have to tv on and it just said that not another teen movie will be on like Saturday and I got happy cause I love that movie so much. 

Bridie xx.

I awake to hear something pecking at the window. I open one of my eyes and notice that it's still dark outside. I regretfully get out of the warm bed to see Sam asleep on the bed next to mine and Dean asleep on the floor. I quickly grab my wand and levitate dean over to my bed and pull the blankets over him before quietly opening the door to see Harry's owl perched outside of the window.  
"Hey girl, what are you doing here?" I gently pat her before moving to grab the piece of parchment from her leg and suddenly I'm grabbed from behind, I try to get free but the pair of arms are too strong for me to escape from, I hear the person quietly say silencio before I feel the feeling of being squeezed through a small tube and then landing on my feet and the pair of arms letting me go.  
I turn around to see who my attacker was and I stand there shocked in silence, the silver blond hair I recognize belonged to the one and only Draco Malfoy. I try to yell at him when I realise that he silenced me. "Honestly, Granger, I had to silence you and get you out of there as fast as I could, so when I remove the spell do not yell or hit me or anything okay." As much as I hate and don't trust Malfoy I let him explain and cross my arms over my chest. He breathes a sigh of relief before taking the spell off.

"The Death Eaters somehow found you." I look quizzically at him for a moment. "What you mean they found me? Aren't you one of them, Malfoy?" He shakes his head and looks behind me and himself, that's when I realise that we seem to be in an alley way in Diagon Alley.  
"Okay first thing, I'm not a Death Eater, I work for the Order now, and second thing apparently they saw you in a diner, I honestly don't understand why they were in a muggle diner anyway." He regains himself and looks into my eyes.  
"Granger the reason they are in America is because of you." I stand there shocked for a moment, I seem to be doing a lot of that lately. "What do you mean? They were in America before I even got there so they can't be after me." He shakes his head and looks behind me and himself once again.  
"I don't have enough time to explain so I will owl you, just when you get back, grab those brothers your with and leave that town as soon as you can okay, they've seen you and they have alerted the other death eaters so they all will be there. Luckily they don't know your with the Winchesters so you can use them for cover, apparated yourself back to that dump and leave as soon as you can and I will let the order know where you are once I've received your letter back." I do as I'm told and apparated back into the motel room.

I start gathering all of other things and dumping them into the bags they belong to before quickly going over to Sam and Dean and waking them up.  
"Dean, Sam, you both need to get up right now or so help me Merlin!" Dean is up in an instant to start looking for pants while Sam just mumbles about five more minutes before turning back around. "We don't have time for five more minutes so get up now! Aguamenti!" Water shoots from my wand and onto Sam who sits up as fast as he can from getting splashed by cold water. I continue to put all of our things into our bags while Sam and Dean put on their pants.  
"Hermione what are you doing?" I don't bother to look up at Dean when I throw them their shoes as I walk into the bathroom to get our stuff from there.  
"Death Eaters know where we are and they are after me. They are going to get a hold of all the other Death Eaters to let them know where we are so we don't have much time to skip town!" I don't even bother getting change as I pull on a jumper and my shoes before we all grab our bags and head out to the car while Sam runs to the main desk to pay for the room.

"So where are we supposed to go, we are supposed to be hunting these things and yet you're telling us to run away from them." I look at Dean through the rear view mirror and notice his anger instantly. "Well Dean, obviously anywhere near this town is off limits so surprise me, and yes I'm telling you to run away from them because you aren't ready to face them, no offence but you don't exactly have a wand to protect yourself against them, and if you did manage to find them one if not both of you will be dead within seconds so sorry if I tried to protect you both for a bit longer!" I fall back against the seat and stare out the window as Dean says nothing more but instead turns the volume up on the radio.  
This was going to be a long ride.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys, I only I say thank you a lot and that is because I am so happy to know that so many people have read my first fic so of course I would like to thank you.  
and I would like to do a little shout out to April May for giving me a good review and for our current little chats that we are having about our fav pairings and everything else, you rock!

Okay back to the story now.

Bridie. Xx

After a very long drive we find ourselves at a bar pretty much in the middle of nowhere. We all step out of the car as a blonde woman in her late thirties to early forties walks towards us.  
"Dean, Sam, glad you could stop by, who's the girl?" She nods towards them before turning her attention to me with a scrutinizing gaze that makes me feel uncomfortable.  
"Uh, Ellen could we talk to you for a moment please while Hermione freshens up, if that's alright?" Ellen doesn't take her eyes off of me as she answers Dean, "Yeah sure, I'll get Jo to show her to the bathroom to have a shower, we need to talk anyway." She turns around and we follow her into the bar were a younger blonde woman and a guy with a mullet are sitting down talking.  
"Jo, can you show the girl to the bathroom and get her a towel?" Sam and Dean take a seat at the bar while Jo just sits there. "Joanna Beth Harvell, I asked you to do something, no please do it, I need to have a chat with the boys." Jo rolls her eyes and walk over to me and I follow her as we make our way to a bathroom. "Towels are in that cupboard there, if you need anything just yell." I nod and lock the door behind me.

"So what brings you boys here?" Ellen hands us both a drink, putting the towel over her shoulder as she leans on the bar. "Uh, has Bobby called you recently?" I don't dare look her in the eye as I say this.  
"What were you both thinking, letting a witch work with you, you know what they do and how manipulative they are, if your dad were here he would roll over in his grave!" I felt my anger rise up at the mention of dad. "You leave dad out of this, and di you even listen to what Bobby has said about her? It took me a while too, but after Bobby said she was clear then I started to trust her, maybe not completely must I think she is the only one that can help us with this case." Ellen lets out a breath before turning to Ash and handing him a folder she got out from under the bar.  
"Hey Ash, when you're ready can you do some research on the person in this file, just make sure it's legitimate, and prepare to make long distance calls." Ash grabs the folder and opens it after cracking his fingers and neck. "You got it boss lady." He starts to read through the files as he walks towards his 'Office'.  
"So do you know what these things are, or no idea?" I take a sip of my beer as Jo walks over to us and takes a seat next to Sam. "At first we had no idea but when Hermione showed up and we showed her the footage we got she identified them as Death Eaters." Ellen looks confused as she wipes down the bar.  
"What are Death Eaters, I sure as hell have never heard of something like, is it bad?" Before I get the chance to answer a small quiet voice speaks up.  
"You could say Death Eaters are bad, think of them as the Nazis in world war two, trying to wipe out a total population of people who are considered different without any hesitation because their leader didn't like them and thought that they were stealing from everyone else." Hermione walks up and takes a seat next to me.

"So there is another Hitler out in the world somewhere?" I look at Hermione who shakes her head and looks down towards her hands that are gently resting on her lap.  
"There was, his name was Voldemort, he wanted to wipe all muggle borns like me from the wizarding world because he claims we stole the magic we are born with."  
We all sit there and listen to Hermione as she tells the whole story to Ellen and Jo and once she is done I can see she is trying to hold back the tears, I don't know where it came from my I had the urge to hold her hand and before I know it that's what I was doing, I return the small smile she gave just as Ash walked out of his office.  
"She is clear just like in the original files, but I also did other research as well, hey is this her?" Ash walks over to Hermione and grabs her other hand and brings it to his mouth to give a quick kiss. "Madame." Hermione lets out a small laugh and nods her head. "My name is Ash, and I was wondering if you could show me your patronus thingy I read about five minutes ago." Hermione had a shocked look on her face before grabbing her wand out of her pocket and saying something quietly and we all watch in silence as a flash of light blue comes out the end and turns into an otter and starts to swim through the air before disappearing into nothing.

Ellen breaks the silence by putting glasses onto the bar. "I don't know about any of you, but after that I need a drink." Hermione stops Ellen grabbing a bottle off of the wall and instead pulls out a large bottle of that fire stuff. "This might work a bit better, but just a warning it isn't called fire whiskey for no reason." Ellen looks at the bottle carefully before she starts to pour some into the glasses. "Well girly, looks like you need to loosen up a bit tonight."  
We all grab a glass and down it in one and watch Ellen, Jo and Ash's reaction to the drink.


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you everyone for reading. Okay so I would like to point out that this is a Dean and Hermione pairing fic, but maybe sometime in the future after this one, I might to a Sam and Hermione because I also love that pairing.  
Also I don't own any songs that are in this chapter and future chapters to come.

Bridie xx

Something catches my attention in the corner of me eye and I couldn't help the sly smile that came across my face. I down the rest of my shot and turn to Dean and hold my hand out. "I need the money." It takes me a second longer than normal to focus onto his face which looks confused. With a small giggle I point over to the jukebox I caught my eye on and Dean shakes his head as he finds some coins to put into it.  
I hop of the stool and try and make my way over to it without stumbling or tripping. I put a few coins in and go through the songs until I find one and press play and wait for it to start.

 _I was tired of my lady, we'd been together to long  
like a worn out recording of a faviroute song._

Everyone started cheering and singing along when they recognised the song.

 _So while she lay there sleepin' I read the paper in bed  
and in the personal columns, there was this letter I read._

I accio my bottle over to be and take a drink as I make my way over to Dean as we all belt out the song.

 _If you like pina coladas and getting caught in the rain  
if you're not into yoga, if you have half a brain  
if you like making love at midnight in the dunes of the cape  
Then I'm the love that you've looked for, write to me and escape._

I pull Dean closer to me so I can speak into his ear. "So how exactly do we get Castiel over her anyway?" Dean smirks and points behind me, I swivel around to see Castiel standing there with a confused look on his face while looking at everyone having a good time.  
"I don't understand why you called me here." I walk over to Castiel and give him a hug while he looks at Dean urgently. "Castiel! You must have a drink!" I let go of him and shove the bottle into his face which he takes and looks at it.  
"You want me to drink?" I nod but he moves to put the bottle down onto the bar but I grab his arm and lift the bottle towards his face but doesn't drink it. "Is there a celebrations of some importance that requires me to drink the liquid and sing about a different liquid?"  
Before I could stop it the laughter bubbled up inside me and I shake my head and tell him to just drink it which he does, but instead of a sip he drinks it all. His reaction to the drink causes me to put my hand up to my mouth to conceal the laughter, he looks at me slightly panicked.  
"I don't understand why the liquid has made my stomach feel like it is burning." Ellen pulls Castiel to a table where a whole load of shots are sitting at the table.

Before I realise that the song is finished, another one starts to play and I sit down in between Sam and Dean and put my arms around them both. "You know what guys." I look at them both and smile as I pull them in for a hug. "You guys are awesome! I mean who even thought that there are people who hunt monsters that hide under your bed, I mean that's pretty badass if you ask me." I let them both go as Sam chuckles and I pour three shots and hold mine up to clink with theirs before holding my head back to take the shot.  
"I think that we should find another case thing or whatever you call them, and do that stuff while I await a thing from the Order of an overly large bird!" I nod my head in time with the music as I pour another shot. "Maybe we should wait till tomorrow to figure all that out." I look over at Dean and lean my head on his shoulder. "You are quite comfortable to be honest." 

I feel someone start to use Legilimens on my mind which causes me to bot out of the stool and start looking around while trying to build a wall in my mind to stop the invader from getting any information. "'Mione what's wrong?" I don't answer Dean as I make my way out of the bar with my wand at the ready.  
As soon as I step out of the door I am almost hit by a curse, I turn around to see a three Death Eaters standing around the front of the roadhouse. "EXPELLIARMUS, FINITE INCANTATUM!" I move to hide behind a large bin to use as cover but I wasn't quick enough as a dark curse grazed the side of my stomach causing me to scream out in pain. I stand back up just as another curse goes past me, "SECTUMSEMPRA, STUPEFY, AVADA KEDAVRA!" I stand up as the last Death Eater falls to the ground. I hardly even notice the way my whole body was shaking violently and the way blood was smeared all over my stomach and leaked through my shirt or the way my heart was thumping frantically in my chest.  
The only thing I could focus on was the memories of the war flashing through my find and the fact I just used an unforgivable on another person. All I could see was hundreds of bodies lying on the ground surrounding by blood and rubble from the collapsing of some of the school. I started to scream as I saw everyone I knew and love lying there motionless with no life in their eyes, everything repeating slowly, I didn't notice when a pair of strong arms wrapped around me and starting pulling me inside as I was fighting and kicking the person away. I couldn't leave everyone, not Ron, not anyone, I need to bring them back!

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO, I NEED TO SAVE THEM!" I continue to struggle against the person until I am thrown onto the ground as I give up and start crying from the pain coming from my stomach as well as the pain from this past year. I feel large calloused hands gently caress the side of my face as a soothing voice tries to calm me down. "Hermione, I need to calm down and stay still, can you do that for me?" I don't recognise the voice right away but I nod as the tears continue to roll down my face.  
I let out a piercing scream as I feel something start to burn the wound on my stomach and it won't stop. "MAKE IT STOP, PLEASE!" The pain starts to slowly go away and I manage to look at the wound through tear filled eyes, the wound was large and covered in blood and slowly starting to turn black as another course of blinding pain hits me which causes me to scream out again.  
I grab on to the closest person to me and pull them close to me. "Grab my bag and find a vial with dark blue liquid in it and put it all on a cloth and hold in down, and whatever I do or say make sure that you do not take it off!" I scream as another wave of pain goes through me and I make a move to grab my wand to send a patronus to Harry and the Order before my arm falls weakly by my side as my vision starts to cloud from the pain and loss of blood.  
"Hermione! Damn it stay with me!"


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everyone, thanks for reading again, in the previous chapter I guess in a way the death eater attack was kind of predictable but there is nothing about the occasional predictable scene once in a while, I hope everyone has enjoyed my story so far and I would like to say thank you to those people who have given me much good reviews on this fic and I will try not to leave you guys hanging for too long. Xx

Bridie. Xx

I pick her up and place her down on the bar and quickly find her bag and have to stop for a second when I realise that the bag is obviously way bigger than it should be. After I got over the initial shock, I continue looking through her bag until I feel a whole load of tiny glass bottle and I pull them out and grab the one she described and grab the cloth that Ellen was holding out for me to take.  
I pour the whole vile onto the cloth and hold it down on her wound and made sure there is pressure on it when Hermione start screaming and writhing in pain, she opens her eyes and looks at me, her eyes are full of pain and something else I couldn't quite figure out when there are multiple popping sounds in the room.  
Without taking pressure off of Hermione's stomach, I turn around to see the source of the noise when I spot about 5 guys and a woman in light blue scrubs with a large bag next to her standing there. "Who are you?" The woman in the blue scrubs starts to walk towards Hermione but I stop her from touching Hermione. "No one is doing anything without some explanation!" The woman steps forward and removes my hand from the cloth as she puts pressure onto it.  
"Sir, I'm Healer Blouski, if I don't start working quick and figure out what curse hit her then miss Granger might die." She gives me a stern look so I turn around and walk towards the other strangers in the room. "I want some explanations now!" a guy with scruffy dark hair and glasses steps forward and while two red headed twins start to walk around the bar.  
"My name is Harry Potter, I'm 'Mione's best friend and a member of the Order of the Phoenix." I look at him and nod in his direction. "She's talked about you and Ron before, glad you're here for her, but uh who's the twins?" One of them was currently look at the TV above the bar while the other one seemed to be putting something under a table. "That's Fred, and that one is George, they were Ron's brothers."

I feel the cloth being taken off of my stomach when suddenly I feel something sharp start to probe into the wound causing me to scream out again from the blinding pain. "Miss Granger, I know it's painful but I can't give you anything until we figure out what curse caused this so I'm going to need you to stay as still as you can for me." I softly nod and I prepare myself for another sharp pain when suddenly I feel like hundreds of spikes going in all through my body at once which causes my back to arch off of the flat surface I'm on and start to convulse as I try to scream but nothing comes out.  
"SOMEONE HELP ME HOLD HER DOWN NOW!" I couldn't stop the convulsing of my body or the pain, it felt like being crucioed all over again but ten times worse. I feel multiple pair of hands trying to hold me down but I couldn't stop myself from thrashing around. I look up and see a head full of red hair and sparkling blue eyes and I couldn't stop the tears from flowing.

Ron is here, it was just a bad dream. He didn't really die. He is right here with me.  
"Hermione." A familiar voice catches my attention, but it didn't come from above me, it came from somewhere to my left. Another flash of blinding pain has me biting my tongue hard enough for it to bleed and all I can taste is the tangy sort of taste that belongs to blood. I turn my head and see Ron standing there smiling at me. "Ron." He slowly moves closer towards me, I try and still my body from moving but it continues to convulse and move against my will.  
As Ron moves closer he starts to change, gone was the handsome features that he once had and soon he looked just the way he did after I pulled him out from under the rubble of the wall. His eyes have started to go white, his hair was matted with dust and blood, his face was scratched and bloody, he was pale with his clothes ripped and torn, covered in his own blood and others. "Why didn't you stop me Hermione? If you had just held me back I wouldn't be like this, I would be alive, still there with you and Harry. BUT INSTEAD YOU LET ME DIE HERMIONE, I LOVED YOU AND YOU LET ME DIE!" I shake my head repeatedly as he lunged at me and I can feel his hands wrapped around my neck slowly squeezing, cutting of my airway.

I step back as Hermione's eyes start to roll back into her head and she starts to foam at her mouth and her body starts to convulse faster. "I NEED EVERYONE OUT OF HERE NOW, I NEED TO WORK ON HER AND I CAN'T DO THAT WITH ALL OF YOU PACING AND LOOKING OVER MY SHOULDER, SO IF YOU WANT HER TO SURVIVE I SUGGEST YOU ALL LEAVE NOW!"  
Everyone jumps from the volume of the woman's voice and all of us walk outside, I feel someone's hand on my shoulder and I look around to see Harry there with a sad look on his face. "She should be fine mate, she is the best healer in Britain so she is in good hands." I nod and notice the twins and a tall darker skinned man doing something with their wands. "What are they doing?" I nod towards them and Harry takes his glasses of to clean.  
"They are putting up wards around the place to make sure no Death Eater can get in and to also hid the place from prying eyes, she will be alright, I know Hermione better than anyone else. She's strong." 


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you guys for hanging in there with me, and sorry for the slowish updates, but I hope you like it so far and I know there hasn't really been much of Dean/Hermione stuff going on but from this chapter it was start to speed up a bit. 

Yours, Bridie. Xx

After a few hours of silently waiting and Harry explaining a few more things about their world, the healer comes out and I can feel the blood drain from my face as I see her wiping blood off her hands and blood over her shirt. "You all can come in now, I moved to a separate room so she get some rest which she needs. The curse that hit her I have never seen or heard of before so obviously someone very skilled has created this curse for the soul purpose of slow and very painful torture that can last from days to weeks and even months, but luckily I got to it as soon as I did."  
She wipes some sweat away from her brow and sits down before looking back up to us all.  
"The black stuff that was slowly starting to spread under her skin that was a rare poison but thankfully I have seen cases of this poison before so I was able to treat that, it cause mildly dangerous hallucinations which explains the foaming at the mouth. I stopped it before it could get into the blood stream. I took samples as well which I have already sent to the ministry so they can figure out what exactly the curse is and how it was made, all I can say is that whoever was able to put poison into a curse is someone you should be messing around with." 

I watch as Harry talks with the healer while I walk away from the others to stand by myself. "Cas, get your feathered ass down here now!" I stand there in silence for a moment until I hear Castiel's voice from behind me.  
"I assure you Dean, my behind has no feathers on it." I turn around to see Cas standing there before quickly turning his head to check that no feathers were there before nodding. "What is the reason you called on me?" I walk over to his and grab the sleeve of his trench coat and walk into the roadhouse and find the room Hermione is in. "I want you to check her and make sure she is fine." Cas looks at me for a moment before holding his hand above the sleeping Hermione before dropping his hand by his side. "She will be fine apart from the remains of multiple dark curse that still lingers upon her." I look from Hermione back to Cas.  
"What do you mean?" He looks at Hermione and shakes his head. "Dean, you must understand, I may be and angel of the lord but I know nothing about the dark magic these people hold." In a spilt second I'm left standing alone with Hermione's sleeping form which is still slightly shaking and covered in sweat.  
I go into the adjoining bathroom and grab a towel and run it under some cold water and walk back out to Hermione and gently sit next to her on the bed and carefully run the cold towel over her face and neck to cool her down.  
Her usually soft curly brown hair is dampened with her sweat and clinging to the edge of her now pale face. "Hey Dean, can I talk to you?" I look up to see Sam standing in the doorway, I nod and hold the towel up to Sam and ask him if he can wet it again. When he comes back into the room he hands me back the towel and I continue patting the coldness of the towel against her face and neck.

"Dean, I think we need to give up on this case." I look up from hermiones shaking form and up to Sam. "What do you mean we need to give up? WE have never given up on something when it seems difficult, you know that." Sam sighs and run his hands through his hair.  
"I know, but this side of things, we can't win against these people, not alone anyway. Maybe we should just let the Order deal with this one and we can get back on the road and help other people that need us." I glare at Sam after he finished talking. "No Sammy!" He takes a step back. "But Dean." I stand up and walk over to him. "I said no Sam! Yes there may be other people to need us but there are a lot of lives we need to save and we can't do that if we just drop it and leave. So we are going to stay here and finish the job, just like dad would have done!" I look at Sam as he tenses his jaw and leaves.  
I sit back down besides Hermione and continue to be there for her even if she doesn't know it. About an hour later I can feel the tiredness starting to get to me so I get up and place the towel on the small bedside table as Hermione shift in her sleep. I look down at her and notice her brows furrowed together as she lets out a whimper. Before I paid any attention to what I was doing I has softly placed my lips against her forehead and left the room without looking back. 


End file.
